Intoxication
by VampirexXxLovely
Summary: It's just like every other night. A lustful creature gets his fill and moves on to the next. When something catches his attention. It's intoxicating and like nothing he'd ever experienced. Now he begins his lust driven hunt for the perfect prey.
1. Chapter 1

The feeling was like nothing she had never felt.

It was amazing...

It was intoxicating...

It was the most wonderful feeling she had ever experienced.

As she pulsed under him, he wondered how he lasted this long with out her.

As she began to fade into the darkness, she finally came to grips with what was going on.

Though, to his delight, it was too late.

And as finished with her, the intoxication of the heat and quenching of the never ending thirst.

As she let out a final gasp she sunk into the darkness, giving up all hope of life gone.

He dropped the corpse of the girl who had, in fact, tasted almost exactly the same as the girl he had last night. And the man the night before, and so on and so forth.

And then something truly delicious got his attention.

It was intoxicating and mind blowing.

He looked searched tried to track the source down, but, alas, it got lost in the bodies of the surrounding bodies of unimportant humans who meant nothing of what it would have in any other circumstance.

Then he zeroed in on the source.

It was the back of a female who, for some reason he could not understand, was more beautiful then anything ever.

He tried to move to get to her but it was to late.

She entered the unknown cab and was gone from him.

In the crowd of bodies he had to be careful not to draw attention.

He swallowed his thirst and began searching for new prey to fight it back into it's cage.

As the sent of all the other bodies wafted to him, the sting of her intoxicating sent died.

Though, it never, all night long, dissipated.

And as he went to sleep, as dawns first light crept over the city sky-line, it was all that was on his mind.

And he knew that, as soon as night crept back of the city, he would be mad with a hunger like nothing ever experienced.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke with a start, the sweat beads that covered my body gleamed in the moon light. I was shaking with fear and sobs. Tears lined my cheeks and sweat covered my forehead. I gulped down air in short lived, fearful gasps.

'_This is nuts!_' I wrapped my comforter around me as I tried to relax and calmed down. '_It was only a dream. Why am I reacting like this?_'

"Or is it?" I was calming down as I stared thoughtfully out my window at the night sky. I've been having strange dreams for the past eight month. Ever since I ran into this man in a night club I was forced to make an appearance at.

He was acting odd at first, like he was in pain every second he was around me, I tried to remove myself the situation, suggesting that maybe he was allergic to my perfume. But he wouldn't have that, he would tell me constantly that that was the exact opposite of what it was doing to him. I was soon starting to think that he was a little too insistent on that fact.

But, like with all situations, alcohol clouded my judgement and I eventually agreed to dance with him. It was hot and sweaty and his surprisingly cool skin was refreshing to me. I embraced myself closer to him with every song change. To which he did not object.

Every time I would say I was growing tired he would merely look me in the eye and the thought would leave my mind. Finally I was so tired it wasn't even like I was really there. Like an out of body experience, like I was merely a spectator. Every thing begins to blur from here.

I can vaguely remember a park and walking and laughing and kissing...

No, the kissing I remember perfectly. Like I had gotten a vault of electricity when his lips, like a butterfly's wing, lightly brushed mine. I remember thrusting forward to connect his with mine again. His lips were smooth and cool and tasted like honey. _He_ tasted like honey.

Like a butterfly, his lips fluttered over my face: my cheeks, my eye lids, my forehead, my nose, back to my lips, then lastly my cheek moving to my ear. From there he made his way to my collar bone, then to the hollow beneath my ear of the other side of my neck. Where he proceeded to do one the most effective things to do to me.

He began nibble at my neck. Though, as my body began to fill with pleasure and I was craving for more, he seemed to develop the ability to read minds... Or it could have been my sighs of pleasure.

The nibbling turned into a slight, light gnawing. As he began biting harder and harder, my eyes began to flutter as if on speed and my every-now-and-then sighs became frequently heard and growing louder moans of pleasure, lust and want. Then he bit down one final time. It was more forceful, and needy then other he'd done so far.

I remember my body shivering and my eyes fluttering open as I gasped one last time in pleasure before closing them once more and everything going utterly black.

Since that night every dream I've had has been of similar events, but I'm the biter. Though, it isn't me, you know. Like I'm looking through someone else's eyes. Scary thing, it's exactly the same as what happened to me. My therapist says it's just from the tragic event of that night. That it's all in my head. What he doesn't understand is, I don't see therapists.

This has got me so messed up, I've resorted to having other people fix me. Which is some thing I swore I would never do...

As sleep ever took me I prayed, with little hope, for my normal dreams to return.

And as the darkness crept over my mind, the felling returned yet again.

_What is this utterly retched buzzing._

As I stalked my prey, my thoughts are clouded as the retched sound continues. I had not been able to stick to the hunt for two nights now. It was like a thousand bee's attacking my brain.

_I'm so hungry, even the it will not stop me tonight._

My prey? A lovely blonde with a black cat collar on, and sent that rivaled that of _her's_. As I approached the girl, pushing my way through the masses of people, as she was, she pulled her cell phone and put it to her ear. As she held it there, the buzzing began to fade, my senses heightened.

My vision cleared. My hearing was fresh. My sense of smell, most importantly, became its once powerful self.

I stopped shoving and let the mortals bump into me and shove me every which way. I inhaled deeply and expected to smell my previous prey as if she were still in my sights. Though, her smell had vanished, and she was right there in my sights, arguing on her phone.

_But this makes no sense. _Her_ sent still remains in my head. If this one's like it not a moment ago, what changed?_

The bouquet of a beautiful brunette filled my nose and my mind was set on the hunt.

"Why, hello." I eased my to her side. "Hell to a cab in this city, right? But, the night is young love, as are you. Come drink with me."

And she melted into my arm and became mine.


End file.
